Iskolai balesetek
by Bladderfury
Summary: Bárkivel megtörténhet, hogy bepisil egy tanórán, mert már nem bírja tovább visszatartani. A sárkányoknál is így van ez. Minden rész külön történetet mesél el, de van közöttük minimális összefüggés. Normális gondolkodású embereknek nem nagyon ajánlom.
1. Bepisilés biosz órán

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

Reggel felkeltem. Még csak fél hét volt. Ettem egy finom halat, ittam két bögre teát, majd bepakoltam az iskolatáskámba és elindultam otthonról. Ekkor hét óra volt. Félúton találkoztam Viharbogárral, akit ma akartam elhívni egy randira suli után. Most még nem volt hozzá bátorságom, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy valamelyik szünetben állok elő ezzel, vagy órán, hiszen egymás mellett ültünk.

Beértünk a tanterembe. Csak néhányan voltak itt: Bütyök, Felhőugró, Böff és Töff és Sokk. Sokk egy visszahúzódó típus volt, bár mivel ölvész volt, így ha felbosszantották, akkor bajban volt az illető.

Még volt majdnem fél óránk az első óráig. Pár percen belül megérkezett Fejtörő, majd Tornádó is betoppant. Már csak egyvalaki hiányzott. Kampó, bár ő sokszor késik. Ma sárkányismeret órával kezdünk. Az órán a különböző sárkányfajokról tanulunk olyan dolgokat, amik rájuk jellemző. Tegnapi órán a rettenetes rém volt a tananyag. A tanárunk egyébként egy cipzárhát.

Mint mindig most is pontosan a becsöngetés pillanatában érkezett.

- Jó reggelt kívánok mindenkinek! - köszönt barátságos, bár kicsit fáradt hangon. Viszonoztuk a köszönést. - A mai órán átismételjük amit a rettenetes rémekről tanultunk, majd az óra második felében a szárnyváltóról tartok nektek előadást. Szóval! Ki vállalja, hogy elmondja egy felelet formájában azt, amit tud ezekről az apró termetű sárkányokról? - senki sem jelentkezett. - Na! Mi van? Azt várjátok, hogy a felelő az ajtón toppanjon be és ti megússzátok?! - Épphogy befejezte, megérkezett Kampó. Odatámolygott a padjához, ledobta a táskáját, és leült, miközben elmormogott egy "bocsánat a késésért"-et.

- Nocsak Kampó! Azt hittem, hogy meg sem jelensz. De ha már itt vagy felelhetnél a múlt órai anyagból. Remélem, hogy most nem kell egyest adnom, bár ez tőled függ! - Kampó morogva kisétált a táblához. Az egyik karmára felszúrta a krétát. Ez egy hatékony módszer, mert a tábla is megmarad és a karmaink is.

- Első kérdés: Körülbelül mekkora egy rettenetes rém? - elég könnyű kérdéssel kezdett a tanár. Persze Kampó nem tudta rendesen belőni. - Rendben! Második kérdés: Mennyire veszélyes egy ilyen sárkány.

- Kicsit sem. Simán elbánnék százzal is. - mint mindig, a szörnyen nagy rémség most is beképzelt választ adott.

- Tudod mit. Nem faggatlak én tovább. Egyes! És a késést is beírtam. Csak azt nem értem, hogyha olyan kemény vagy, hogy hajnalig üvölteted a zenét, amit a szomszéd utcában is hallok, akkor miért nem vagy kemény ilyenkor reggel. Gondolom, örülnöm kellene, hogy azt a beképzelt hátsódat egyáltalán elvonszoltad ide! - Kampó néma maradt. Ezek után az egész órán a Szárnyváltóról tanultunk.

Következő óránk repülésóra volt. Ezen az órán, csak repülnünk kell ide-oda. Néha-néha kell egy bonyolultabb manővert csinálni, de nekem egy fiókajáték.

Ezután jött a hosszú szünet. Ettem néhány halat és ittam egy kis vizet.

Még volt öt perc szünetből, mikor megéreztem, hogy a reggel megivott tea eljutott a hólyagomba. Hirtelen jött az inger. Elindultam a mosdó fele, mikor megpillantottam Viharbogarat, aki egyedül állt. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ez egy nagyszerű alkalom arra, hogy elhívjam. Odamentem hozzá.

- Szia Viharbogár! - köszöntem neki, kicsit halkan.

- Szia Fogatlan! - mosolygott.

- Szóval... Viharbogár! Szeretnél velem elmenni valahova suli után? - nagyon nehéz volt kimondani.

- Persze! Hova menjünk? - meglepetésként ért a válasza, de örültem neki.

- Tudok egy nagyon szép helyet. Majd elviszlek oda, ha neked is megfelel. - most már egy kicsit bátrabb lettem.

- Rendben van!

Ekkor becsöngettek. Eszembe jutott, hogy éppen a vécére indultam, mert már nagyon kellett, de most már késő volt. Ki kellett bírnom. A probléma csak az volt, hogy dupla biológiaóra volt és megállapodtunk a tanárnővel, hogy kihagyjuk a szünetet a két óra között, cserébe a második óra vége előtt hamarabb elenged minket.

Beültünk a terembe, természetesen Viharbogár mellett ültem. Kicsit fészkelődtem, próbáltam visszatartani. Észre is vette, mert megkérdezte, hogy minden oké-e. Hazudtam neki, hogy igen, csak a szék kényelmetlen. A biosz tanárnő egy siklósárkány volt. Meg is érkezett. Megvolt a jelentés, majd el is kezdte az órát.

- Nos gyerekek! Miről tanultunk tegnap? - kérdezte.

- A sárkányok szervrendszereiről. Pontosabban a légzésről. - Viharbogár jelentkezés nélkül mondta el mindezt, bár ez csak akkor volt baj, ha hülyeséget mondott valaki. Viharbogár, Bütyök és én voltunk kitűnőek az osztályban.

- Így igaz! - helyeselt a tanárnő.

Ő egy olyan tanár volt, aki a diákoknak úgy mutatta meg a különböző dolgokat (csak azoknál, ahol ez lehetséges volt), hogy megcsináltatta velük. Például amikor a különböző tüzekről és egyéb olyan dolgokról, amit azok a sárkányok lőnek, akiknek nincs tüzük (sav, jég, stb.) tanultunk, akkor minden sárkányt megkért, hogy lőjön egyet.

Egyre jobban feszített a hólyagom. Nagyon reménykedtem, hogy kibírom az óra végéig. Folyamatosan mocorogtam.

- A mai órán a sárkányok kiválasztásáról beszélünk. És ezt is rajtatok mutatom be. - Ekkor elővett a szekrényből egy csomó poharat és mindet teletöltötte vízzel. A látványtól majdnem elájultam. - Mindenki igyon meg legalább három pohár vizet és kb negyven perc múlva érezni fogjátok, ahogy a víz eljut a húgyhólyagtokba. Én is megcsinálom ezt. - A következő tíz perc azzal telt el, hogy mindenki legyűrt kb egy liter vizet, bár lehet, hogy több volt.

- Rendben van! Amíg várjuk, hogy a víz eljusson a helyére, addig elmesélem, hogy hogyan működik a kiválasztószerv. Tehát a víz a vér segítségével, egyéb bomlástermékekkel együtt eljut a vesébe, majd ott megszűrődik. Részletesebben a tankönyvben olvashattok a veséről, én nem tartom olyan fontosnak. Ezután a húgyvezetéken keresztül eljut a húgyhólyagba. Ott tárolódik. Ha ki akarjuk üríteni onnan, akkor a záróizmunkat kinyitjuk. Ezután a húgycsövön keresztül a külvilágba jut. Viszont ehhez előbb ki kell nyitnunk a kloáka nyílásunkat. Ugyebár a sárkányoknál kétrétegű a bőr. Van egy belső keményebb és egy külső, rugalmas réteg. A külsőn tudjuk ezt a kivezető nyílást nyitni-zárni. Ha ezt nem tesszük meg, miközben a hólyagból ürítjük a vizeletet, akkor a vizelet a két bőrréteg közé kerül. A külső réteg egy idő után átereszti. A legtöbb sárkány egész kicsi korától tudja ezt az egészet szabályozni.

Fogatlan egyre jobban fészkelődött és nem egyszer odanyúlt a hátsó lába közé. Észrevette, hogy van egy kis dudor ott, ami a kidomborodó, telt hólyagja volt.

- Fogi! Minden rendben van? - kérdezte Viharbogár suttogva.

- Persze, csak... - kicsit gondolkoztam, hogy megmondjam neki, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy elmondom neki - ... csak az a baj, hogy már nagyon kell pisilnem! - mondtam kicsit kétségbeesetten.

- Ilyen hamar eljutott a víz a hólyagodba? mondjuk már nekem is kell egy picit.

- Nem amiatt. Reggel nem mentem el, pedig elég sokat ittam.

- Kibírod az óra végéig? Lehet, hogy szólnod kéne.

- Kibírom valahogy!

Az óra elég lassan telt. Már nagyon kellett. Megállás nélkül ott volt a mellső lábam a hátsók között. Tudtam, hogy nem bírom sokáig. Még volt negyed óra.

- Nos! - szólalt meg a tanárnő. - Gondolom mindenkinek kell már pisilni! - erre mindenki bólogatott. - Van-e elég bátor köztetek, hogy bemutassa, hogy mi történik, ha nem nyitod ki a kloákádat? - természetesen senki sem jelentkezett. - Hát rendben van! Akkor megmutatom én!

Mindenkinek leesett az álla, amikor a tanárnő felállt, hátat fordított nekünk és elengedte magát. Sötét folt jelent meg a lábai között. Az egész osztály előtt bepisilt. Hihetetlen volt.

- Na! Nem vagytok elég bátrak hozzá! Nem baj! Van ez így. De nekem legalább már nem kell. Micsoda sor lesz majd a mellékhelyiség előtt.

Még öt perc volt hátra. De nem bírtam tovább. Ha nem megyek ki, akkor úgy járok, mint a tanárnő. De nem mertem jelentkezni. A tanárnő mégis észrevett

- Fogatlan. Úgy tűnik, hogy neked nagyon kell már. Igazam van?

- Igen! - mondtam lehajtott fejjel. - Ki tetszik engedni, mert már alig bírom!

- Ugyan már! Öt percet, csak kibírsz! Gyere csak ki! Mutasd meg a többieknek, hogy mekkorára képes kitágulni egy húgyhólyag!

Muszáj volt kivánszorognom. De nem bírtam tovább. Éreztem, ahogy megindul a pisim. Megtörtént, amitől féltem. Bepisiltem. Az egész osztály, és ráadásul Viharbogár előtt. Kicsöngettek én pedig vörös fejjel felkaptam a cuccom és hazamentem. Nagyon kínosnak éreztem a dolgot.

Néhány óra múlva kopogott valaki. Kinyitottam. Viharbogár állt előttem.

- Szia! - köszönt. - Bejöhetek?

- Persze! - bejött és leültünk.

- Szóval... - kezdte. - A tanárnő azt üzeni, hogy bocsánatot kér.

- Ohh, hát ez szuper! De nem sokra megyek vele, ha mindenki cseszegetni fog a suliban.

- Engem kivéve. - Viharbogár próbált megvigasztalni, de ez nem jött be. - Na! Akkor elviszel arra a helyre, amit mondtál? - meglepett, hogy ezek után még mindig el akar velem menni.

- Persze! Gyere!

Egy gyönyörű tóhoz vittem, ahol mártóztunk egy jót. Ezután ettünk néhány halat. Amikor egymással szemben ültünk feltűnt, hogy mintha egy kicsit hízott volna. Nem szóltam ez ügyben, hiszen bunkóságnak tartottam.

Váratlanul felállt és így szólt.

- Igazság szerint én nem mentem el vécére biosz után. - mondta, majd ő is bepisilt. Nem értettem, miért csinálta ezt, de abban a pillanatban ez nem is érdekelt.

Ezután elkezdünk csókolózni. Nagyon boldogok voltunk. Késő éjjel elköszöntünk egymástól és hazamentünk.


	2. Táborozás 1rész: Buszút

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

A biosz órai "baleset" után pár napig szórakoztak velem, majd elfelejtették. Nem érdekeltek, csak az volt a lényeg, hogy Viharbogár szeret engem. Minden nap elmentünk a tóhoz. Egyik nap megkérdeztem tőle, hogy miért pisilt be ő is aznap. Erre annyit válaszolt, hogy ezzel akart kicsit jobb kedvre deríteni. Nem mondanám azt, hogy boldogabb lettem ettől, de úgy tettem, mintha igen, ha már bevállalta, igaz, hogy csak én láttam.

Minden a normális kerékvágásban zajlott. Közeledett a nyári szünet. Már nagyon vártam. A mai nap is elég unalmas volt. Egyetlen jó dolog az, hogy kiderült, Felhőugró valami eszméletlen jó teát tud csinálni. Nem lehet vele betelni. Az egyetlen gond, hogy nagyon keveset szokott hozni.

A mai utolsó óra osztályfőnöki volt. Egy ölvész volt. Az a típus volt, hogy ha valamit nem úgy csináltál, ahogyan ő elvárta és ő nagyon fontosnak tartja azt a dolgot, akkor eléggé megszívtad. Alapjáraton jófej volt. Nem az volt a célja, hogy minél rosszabb jegyet kapj.

Bejött az órára, megvolt a jelentés, majd leült és el is kezdett beszélni.

- Nos gyerekek! Idén indítunk egy tábort. Öt napos lenne. Busszal mennénk. Körülbelül hat óra az út. A Szárnyszakadékhoz mennénk, a szállásunk is mellette lenne. Aki jelentkezni akar, az most szóljon, mert korlátozott létszámú.

Viharbogárral összenéztünk, majd egyszerre jelentkeztünk. Utána még Felhőugró, Sokk és nagy meglepetésemre Kampó jelentkezett.

- Ennyi? Rendben! Óra után gyertek ide és elmondok mindent.

* * *

><p>Ma volt az indulás. Korán reggel indultunk, ugyanis hatórás az út. Az volt betervezve, hogy hétkor indulunk. A szállást csak délután kettő előtt lehet elfoglalni.<p>

Mikor kiértem a találkahelyre még csak Sokk volt ott.

- Szia! - köszöntem neki.

- Helló! - mondta halkan.

- És... mizujs? - nagyon ritkán szoktam beszélgetni vele, és úgy látom, hogy mással sem szokott beszélgetni. Talán összebarátkozhatnánk.

- Semmi. Gondoltam eljövök ebbe a táborba, mert úgyis el akartam egyszer menni a Szárnyszakadékhoz, és gondoltam, hogy összebarátkozhatnák veletek.

- Na! Ez jó ötlet. Jól elleszünk majd! Csak Kampót kell valahogy kibírni. - erre felnevettünk.

Megérkezett Viharbogár. Köszönt, majd megcsókolt.

Tovább beszélgettünk, mikor Felhőugró landolt. Nagy örömünkre hozott magával egy csomó teát, ezalatt azt kell érteni, hogy néhány hordónyi. Két sárkány is segített neki hozni. Mivel a busz már itt állt, így belepakoltunk. Összesen öt hordó tea volt. Ebből egyet az ülésekhez raktunk, a többit pedig a poggyásztérbe.

A tanárnő is megérkezett. Már csak Kampó hiányzott. Vártuk, vártuk de csak nem jött. Már egy órája el kellett volna indulnunk, mikor megérkezett. A tanárnő leszidta, majd felszálltunk és elindultunk. A busz belülről úgy nézett ki, hogy volt egy vezetői rész, ahol két hely volt. Itt ült a sofőr és az osztályfőnök. Hátul pedig szemben volt egy-egy ülősor. Viharbogár mellett ültem, a többiek szemben velünk.

Alig telt el tíz perc, mikor kinyitottuk a hordót. Felhőugró hozott szívószálakat is, így egyszerre ittuk megállás nélkül a finom italt. Alig telt el egy óra, mikor elfogyott. A többit, a táborra tartogatta a Viharszelő, így azokat nem bontottuk fel.

Elvoltunk. Beszélgettünk, nevetgéltünk, jó volt a hangulat. Ezt a jó hangulatot Kampó szakította félbe.

- Mikor állunk már meg! - kérdezte idegesen.

- Na mi van? Csak azt ne mond, hogy nem bírod a buszozást. - incselkedett Felhőugró.

- Nem! Csak... csak... szeretnék szívni egy kis friss levegőt. - amikor rájött, hogy nem hisszük el neki, akkor vallotta be. - Na jól van! Ki kell mennem! - na ez már meglátszott rajt. Kicsit már mozgolódott egy ideje.

Tíz percen belül mindenki érezte a vizelési ingert.

Felkeltem és előrementem.

- Tanár úr! Mikor állunk meg?

- Szerinted ott vagyunk már? - kérdezte, gúnyos hangvétellel. - Még csak másfél órája vagyunk úton. Most vagyunk az út negyedénél.

- Csak az a gond, hogy már mindenkinek pisilni kell. Megállhatnánk valahol, hogy elintézzük a dolgunkat?

- Kampónak hála nem! Késésben vagyunk. Így is épphogy beérünk, ha nem állunk meg. Vissza kell tartanotok!

Kétségbeestem. Visszamentem és elmondtam a többieknek is. Persze azonnal mindenki Kampót szidta, de már nem lehetett visszafordítani.

Minden egyes perc egy órának tűnt. Egyre jobban kellett mindenkinek pisilnie. Féltem, hogy megint úgy járok, mint anno biológia órán. Nem akartam újból bepisilni.

Kampón látszott a legjobban, hogy ki kell mennie. Nem egyszer felállt és elkezdett toporzékolni, majd keresztbe tette a lábát. Látszott rajta, hogy nem bírja sokáig. Bár már Sokk is eléggé a végét járta. Felhőugrón meg sem látszott, hogy pisilnie kéne, csak bevallotta. Viharbogár csendben volt. A szárnyát nagy nehezen benyomta lábai közé, hogy jobban vissza tudja tartani.

Fél óráig nem történt semmi. Aztán Kampó hirtelen felállt, majd felkiáltott.

- Nem bírom tovább! Becsurog! - elkezdett pisilni. Megjelent a folt a lába között, majd egy pisitócsa keletkezett alatta. - NE! NE! NE! Nem pisilhetek be! Én nem vagyok Fogatlan! - erre viszont felkaptam a vizet, odamentem hozzá és jól pofon vágtam. Azonnal elcsendesült. Szólt a tanárnak a "balesetéről", de ő csak legyintett és azt mondta, megérdemelte.

Tíz perc múlva Sokk hólyagja is megadta magát. Neki is lett egy pisifolt és egy pisitócsa.

Felhőugró még mindig nem mutatta bármi jelét is, hogy majd bepisil, annyira kell neki. De látszott rajta, hogy már nem bírja sokáig, hiszen kidomborodott a húgyhólyagja. Egyszercsak megjelent egy kis folt, de még el tudta állítani. Most már keresztbe tette a lábait. De hiába.

- Nem... bírom... tovább... visszatartani... bepisilek! - alighogy kimondta tovább terjedt a folt, és neki is átjutott a bőrén a sok vizelet. Újabb tócsa.

Szegény Viharbogár, már nagyon félt, hogy őneki is becsurran.

Még körülbelül egy óra lehetett hátra az útból. Viharbogár előre-hátra dűlöngélt. Hihetetlen nehéz lehetett visszatartani az a sok pisit, ami csak úgy pangott a húgyhólyagjában.

- Bepisilek. Bepisilek. Bepisilek. - ismételgette megállás nélkül. Nekem is már nagyon kellett. Én is a végemet jártam. De próbáltam lelket önteni belé.

- Ne aggódj! Ki kell bírnod! Erős vagy! - úgy tűnik, hogy volt valamilyen hatással rá, aminek örültem.

- Nem vagyok olyan erős, mint te, szerelmem! És te sem bírtad ki! - nézett rám könnyes szemekkel, amitől szertefoszlott az örömöm.

- Na mi van! Gyerünk! Pisiljetek be ti is! Ne legyetek gyávák! - kiáltotta Kampó.

- Nocsak Kampó! Te bevállalnád? Mert ez nem önszántadból tetted! Tehát inkább fogd be! - hála istennek csendben maradt ezután.

- Becsurog! Nem tudom tovább visszatartani! Bepisilek! - és viharbogár is "elázott". Sírva figyelte, ahogyan a pisije átfolyt a külső bőrén. Már csak én maradtam.

Járkáltam össze-vissza, csak az volt a gond, hogy szinte mindent elárasztott a négy sárkány teli hólyagjából származó, tömérdek mennyiségű pisi. Egyre nehezebb volt visszatartani. Mellső lábaimat, a hátsók közé helyeztem.

Valami csoda folytán kibírtam, amíg meg nem érkeztünk. Nagy nehezen leszálltam. Megpillantottam a vécét. Nagyon lassan haladtam. Nem figyeltem másra, csak arra, hogy vissza tudjam tartani a mosdóig. Aztán éreztem, hogy elkezdtem bepisilni. Ekkor elkezdtem futni, mint az állat. Mikor beértem, már a fele becsurrant, de nem érdekelt. A legközelebbi vécéhez mentem, majd kinyitottam a kloáka nyílásomat és végre teljesen megkönnyebbültem. Mikor befejeztem, akkor félig pisisen elindultam kifele. Kint megpillantottam a többieket egy tónál fürdeni. Én is csatlakoztam hozzájuk. Miután készen lettünk, elindultunk, hogy bemenjünk a szobába kipihenni a kemény utat. (Legalábbis a hólyagunknak nagyon kemény volt.)


End file.
